I Died With Her
by cassiieexxo
Summary: What happens when Santana Lopez dies? How will Brittany cope? Please read and review!


_"San?" called Brittany; her blonde curls flinging everywhere due to the amount of movement that was ensuing. She was hyper, bouncy and she wanted to have fun with her best friend. "Santana?" Her light eyebrows knit together as she walked into her best friends house. "Santana?" Three times she'd called out her name; three times there were no responses. _

_She walked into the house ... it was unlocked. Odd. She closed the door, but only slightly so that the breeze would continue to roll in during the really hollow warn day. The sounds of her footsteps filled the air; it was the only thing that was heard. The Lopez house was unusually silent. Normally it was filled with Santana's loud voice and the rest of her families laughter. _

_Brittany coughed. "Santana?" she asked out again, her fingers curling into fists. She thought it was a joke. "This isn't funny, San. You told me to meet you here so here I am ... where are you?" She walked up the stairs and into Santana's bedroom. The door was cracked open and there was an odd smell. Slowly, Brittany opened up the door fully to lay eyes on Santana's dead body. _

"It's so weird," whispered Quinn Fabray, "Santana not being here ... she was one of the best dancers on the Cheerio's and in the Glee Club." Quinn wasn't particularily fond of Santana when she was living; but when she died she realized she would miss her terribly. "It's terrible ... how she died ... I really wish ..." She stopped herself, glancing at Brittany.

"Wish what?" pushed Brittany.

Rachel Berry glared at Quinn, her brown eyes filled with anger. "Quinn, shut up and try not to be mean for once," she snapped; expecting one in return. "I'm sorry. I'm not really one for handeling death ... even if Santana and I weren't close she was a big contribute to the Glee Club and I'm sure all of us will miss her."

"Quinn, wish _what_?" repeated Brittany, still looking at Quinn with such intensity that it burned. "Seriously; tell me what you were going to say. I swear I won't freak out." She showed her fingers, revealing that they weren't crossed.

"I wish someone was there to save her before she ... died," said Quinn quietly. She looked at Rachel. "We actually agree on something, Berry ... I'm not one to deal with death, either." She sighed. "I'm just really sorry that Santana of all people had to go through it ... I feel sorry for her family and-and for ..."

"Brittany," mumbled Kurt. Everyone looked at him. "Oh, come on. Like you guys didn't know there's was more to them than friendship." Kurt didn't really like Santana, but he was being overly dramatic. If this was Brittany who died then he'd be the one in the middle of the circle crying his eyes out. But, he was right. Brittany and Santana were indeed more than friends and she hated to admit it to anybody because the last thing she wanted to do was disgrace Santana's name by saying she was in love with her. "I'm _not_ trying to be rude. I _did_ like Santana." He basically read everyone's mind. "But I think almost everyone here knows that Britt and San were together ... especially after word of their _relationship_ came out."

Quinn and Rachel glared at him. "This is _not_ the time for your demented gossip," hissed Quinn. Rachel nodded in agreement, and grumbled, "not the right time, Kurt." _Whatta diva_.

"No," said Brittany, stopping everyone. "He's right." Her sigh was gentle; like usual. Her eyes were _not_ calm ... which was unusual for Brittany. Normal she was the nonchalant one in situations ... but this situation involved her and her broken heart. "Kurt's right, of course," she repeated. "I loved Santana ... and she loved me back. In _that_ way. Kinda like Finn loves Rachel." She smiled crookedly at Finn who was sitting across the circle. He smiled back awkwardly.

"And I miss her terribly," she continued. "When she died ... I don't know ... when she died a piece of me died with her, you know? It's like when you lose a pet you've had since you were a kid. It's terrible to live through." She couldn't exactly say the pain was unbearable ... because what do you do? You bear it. She couldn't help the tear that left her eye when she remembered the conversation she'd had with the Police officer who'd been called after Santana's death.

_"You're positive you don't know how this happened or who made this happen?" asked the Cop. She wasn't gentle; which Brittany prefered because ... if she were, it would mean this nightmare was reality. _

_Brittany nodded, masses of blonde curls going everywhere. "Yes." She sniffled._

_"Can you tell me everything that happened since you talked to Santana last?" she asked as she sat down on the couch in the living room, motioning for the crying blonde to sit along side her. _

_"Santana texted me saying she wanted to practice some dance moves for the new Glee Challenge and she told me to come over ... but I texted her back saying I may be a little late and she didn't reply back. I knocked on the door, called out her name a few times and then I walked into the house. I have my own key ... so I knew she wouldn't mind ... and then I went to her bedroom and I saw her there ... d-d-dead-d." She hadn't meant to stutter. Actually, her whole statement surprised her. Normally she would've said something completely stupid. _

_The Cop moved her head up and down in a slow, exaggerated motion. "Okay ... so you have no idea who'd want to hurt or harm Santana?" she asked in a different approach from her first question. _

_"She was perfect," whispered Brittany, "I don't know why anyone would even think of doing this." _

Brittany snapped out of the unwanted memory. "I really loved her ... it's quite insane. You wouldn't think a whore like me was capable of love this large. Making out with the school kind of puts that affect on people. But Santana knew I loved her and from how she treated me, how she made love to me ... I knew she loved me, too, and our relationship was definitely more than just friendship and occassional sex."

Puck, who was uncharacteristically quiet throughout the whole ordeal, finally spoke up. "Is that why she dumped me?" Quinn's elbow quickly connected with his shoulder and Rachel's foot kicked his shin.

"Good one," murmured Quinn, glaring at Puck icily.

"No," swore Brittany. "No, she broke up with you because you weren't capable of a real relationship ... which, in the end, is what she wanted."

"So she died with the love of her life in her heart?" No one had expected Puck of all people to say something that smart, that amazing in a time like this. This changed everything. Santana died young; but she indeed died happy because she had the love of her life _in_ her life.

A smile twitched at Brittany's frozen mouth. "I guess so," she whispered. "But it still doesn't change the fact that when she died; a piece of me did, too."

Artie, who was also quiet, said, "I bet it's painful to lose the love of your life." From beside him, Tina and Mercedes nodded. "I mean, it's painful to lose them ... but you have to know in your heart they'll always be with you." Ah, the wise words of Artie.

"Yeah," agreed Mercedes. "I mean, I could tell she cared a lot about you, Britt, and she wouldn't want you to end your life or shut out everybody just because someone ended her life early ... it was a freak accident and it could've really happened to _anybody_ and we know that you know that."

It was true. A random robbery is what killed Santana. A really random one. He'd barely taken a thing; he came in, took an expensive charm bracelet that belonged to Santana's mom - which Santana was wearing - and had to kill her to take the gem off of her. It was all for money and out of greed. Not out of hatred.

"And you can't change the past, Brittany," began Kurt, "so shouldn't you just live with the present and welcome the future? Santana will always be a big part of your past; but she can't be apart of your future unless you let her go so you both can be at peace."

Brittany sighed, holding onto the last strand of Santana she had left; a necklace. She'd given it to her at a party ... Brittany's birthday party ... it was a friendship gift. Santana had one and she was wearing it when she died. Santana _really_ did have Brittany's heart and love when she died.

"You're right," said Brittany. She took off the necklace, kissing it softly before putting it into her pocket. "I'm always going to love her ... but it's time to stop wishing she was here and deal with it." And with that, she got up and looked at the ceiling. "I love you, San," she whispered.


End file.
